Midnight Mercury
by Scythe4
Summary: One blue haired girl finds her destiny with five unlikely sources
1. Starting ahead

It was one of those days when the sun was too hot and the shade non-existent.  
  
As Ami quickly walked towards Serena's house, her mind kept wandering to the dream she had last night.  
  
Her brow furrowed as she recalled waking with her heart pounding and a heavy sweat covering her body shaking. But her body wasn't trembling in fear but in anticipation.  
  
She quickened her already fast pace as she walked past the video store where Andrew was now working but didn't stop because recently he was showing an interest she didn't reciprocate.  
  
Hustling past, she almost slammed into a man coming around the corner. Strong arms wrapped around her as she stumbled back. Looking up and mumbling an apology she found herself staring at one of the handsomest men she had ever seen in her young life.  
  
"Whoa there," he chuckled, "you'd better be careful. You could hurt someone like that,"  
  
Staring up at him, she found herself returning the warm smile, he so easily offered.  
  
"Sorry sir," she said softly.  
  
He winced, "Sir? Geez you make me feel so old," long silver hair swept over his eyes as a small breeze slightly cooled down the oppressive heat that had overtaken the city.  
  
"Sorry, um..." Ami stammered.  
  
He laughed louder now "Kunzite and you charming one?" his kind words warmed Ami towards him.  
  
"Ami" she said and was more than surprised when he leaned over, took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.   
  
"Ami?!" she heard an incredulous shout behind her and winced slightly, aware that Kunzite had seen this and was regarding the guy walking towards her with amused interest.  
  
"Hi Andrew," she said wishing now she had fully rounded the corner so that he wouldn't see her through the large glass window at the front of the store.  
  
"How come you didn't come in? Is this guy bothering you?" Andrew hadn't stopped looking at Kunzite since he had arrived and Kunzite sweetheart that he was, wasn't breaking his eye contact with him either.  
  
'Sweetheart?' why am I thinking of him in those terms?' she wondered 'and why do I have the feeling that I know him from somewhere?' as she slid a shy glance at Kunzite.  
  
It was like that dream she had last night, everything was unknown yet so familiar.  
  
"No he's not bothering me Andrew," Ami said adding, "I'm headed over to Serena's and damn!" she shouted as she looked at her watch "I'm late! I have to go"  
  
Looking up at Kunzite, she said "Hopefully I will see you again"  
  
"Most definitely, I will see you later," he said softly.  
  
Smiling at him she dashed around the corner heading to the scouts meeting she was going to be five minutes late for by her calculations, never stopping to think that Kunzite's last words were more of a promise than a statement.  
  
Watching her go, Kunzite smiled 'It is time'  
  
"So who are you? And what's your interest in Ami?" Andrew asked angrily having seen the smile Kunzite gave her before she got out of sight.  
  
Sighing disinterestedly, Kunzite looked at the boy "I don't believe that's any of your business, as I don't answer to you," he moved to walk off when Andrew went to grab for his arm.  
  
'Bad mistake'  
  
Before he realised what happened Andrew found himself on the ground kissing the pavement with a real humdinger of a headache. Getting up slowly and painfully he turned around to discover that his opponent had disappeared. ------------  
  
Dissolving himself into the mist he had appeared in, Kunzite returned to the castle and walked down the large hallway leading him to his friends, his confidants, his brothers.  
  
Entering a room filled with five darkly stained oak antique chairs circling a large round table, he sat silently while his brothers entered from four other doors coming together as they had for the past centuries to discuss what had occurred the past month.  
  
Kunzite listened quietly while Jaedite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Endymion each gave their daily accounts.  
  
"The Droons are finding it difficult to handle the way of life on the surface. But give them a few days and everything should work itself out" Nephrite said.  
  
"No blood has yet been spilt in the war between the Crechlisp and the Hizasck," Zoicite noted.  
  
Jaedite spoke up "We will have no worries from the creatures of the Nebula Mist, their leader assures me all is well."  
  
"An argument will soon brew with the parishoners if we do not move fast," revealed Endymion "I will personally look after this as it is of special interest to us all."   
  
Smiling they all turned to him for his report. Kunzite smiled back at them and said slowly " I have found her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where?" Endymion pushed back his heavy chair so hard that it skid across the room to slam onto the wall behind him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"How?" Jaedite eyes lit with heavy interest.  
  
Kunzite grinned at them as the questions came all at once.  
  
"She's here on Earth as we were told she would be. I saw her this morning but she doesn't remember anything but I could sense the dreams in her," Kunzite watched his brothers.  
  
"It begins," Nephrite said.  
  
Zoicite breathed "Finally." 


	2. Dreams unveiled

-------  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters are not mine  
  
------  
  
As Ami sat quietly amongst her friends, she found her mind wandering to the earlier situation with Kunzite and the turmoil of emotions she felt when around him.   
  
Staring through Serena's bedroom window Ami sighed softly hearing Raye and Serena screeching as usual, when Raye took away the latest comic from Serena.  
  
"Raye!! Give me that comic now!" Serena said her long hair sticking out as it usually did whenever she got angry.  
  
"Sereeeenaaaa, not until we finish having our scout meeting," Raye said, giving her no-nonsense look, her eyes closed and holding the comic above her head.  
  
"But...but I was almost finished," Serena said her mouth trembling as she held in tears in her blue eyes.  
  
Lita was sitting on the floor brushing Mina's hair "Serena you can always read it after, besides the faster you stop whining, the quicker you can go back to reading," she said while putting down the brush. "I'm finished Lita"  
  
"Great get on with it Raye, there's this cute guy living downtown that I love to see running in the park and it's almost time for his daily run," Lita sighed dreamily.  
  
"Ok here is the deal," Raye said taking charge, "I had this weird dream last night, something's going to happen. Something big but I can't put my hand on it. I just want you guys to be careful especially you Serena," Raye turned her head to find their fearless leader poring over yet another comic.  
  
"Huh?! What did you say Raye?" Serena asked perplexed.  
  
"Seeerrrrreeeennnaaa!!"  
  
Ami sighed once more 'Here we go again'  
  
"Raye" Ami interrupted before losing her to the argument always brewing between the two. "Can you describe the dream to me"  
  
"Sure, Ami,' Raye brushed her long raven hair from her eyes "It's good to know at least someone is interested in the preservation of this planet"  
  
"Hey that's not fair" Lita shouted, "I was paying attention."  
  
"Hmm," Raye murmured "Anyway, in the dream I was walking with you guys but everything was in shadows, then one of you disappeared, I could not make out which one of us went missing. We headed down this long hallway, like in one of those ancient castles, everything was echoing. Suddenly it became really cold, freezing almost. I used my flame bird and with the light it created I saw six figures walking towards us. After that the walls faded and I woke up."  
  
"Wow," everyone was quiet when Serena said that word. "Raye that would make a really cool comic, I can's wait to hear the ending"  
  
Mina and Lita's mouths dropped to the floor and rolled their eyes at Serena's dimwittedness.   
  
"SERENA!!" Raye's shout this time could be heard clear across the neighbourhood, her violet eyes flashing furiously "Can't you just focus for one minute?!"  
  
"I was focused!" Serena defended herself, "I heard everything you said. I just realised that our lives would make a really cool comic book."  
  
"This is real life," Raye said grinding out the words "Not some freaking fantasy or comic book."  
  
Silently Ami rose and walked out of the room, something the others did not even notice as the argument was taken to another level and Lita and Mina tried their hardest to stop the fiery headed Raye and equally defensive Serena from killing each other.  
  
Slowly Ami walked down the steps, then out through Serena's front door, not even noticing as Serena's mom called to her from within the kitchen.  
  
"Ami?" Serena's mom was concerned as she saw Ami walked past her and watched as she made her way down the street. Hearing Raye and Serena's voices reach fever pitched she sighed and shrugged 'If I was Ami I would want to escape too'.  
  
The argument that could be heard through Serena's bedroom window was the last thing on Ami's mind as she blindly turned the corner and headed towards the park.  
  
'The dream... the dream that Raye had was so much like mine, but yet so different' Ami's short blue hair shifted in the breeze as her normally clear blue eyes clouded over searching her memories.  
  
In her dream Ami found herself wandering down the hall described in Raye's dream only it had not been cold but filled with a somber presence.  
  
She had felt more than heard a presence behind her even though it was dark and then she had heard the scouts' voices ahead of her approaching.   
  
Stopping she frowned 'Why would they be coming towards me and more importantly who was behind me?'  
  
Another difference was in Raye's dream who had said that she couldn't make out anything in front of her. 'In my dream while the hallway was dark everything was clear to me' Ami mused as she found herself staring at the lake in the park.  
  
'How did I get here?' she pondered 'I can't even remember leaving Serena's'  
  
She walked to the edge of the water and peered in. Seeing her shortly shorn blue hair and blue eyes set in an intelligent face with porcelain skin, she knew she was not a beauty like the other scouts but pretty nonetheless.  
  
Staring at her face, something she rarely did as usually a book was more interesting, she realised that her skin appeared to have a lighter sheen to it and that her eyes held a glint of something more.  
  
Looking at it closely she could see her face changing, appearing more matured and more beautiful with her eyes darkening to an almost midnight blue before they turned silver and radiated power.   
  
Suddenly the wind shifted and the once calm waters started to churn but not even that disturbed her reflection as her eyes turned a brighter silver and in the middle of the lake a water spout formed shooting water hundreds of feet into the air. Gasping in shock Ami leaned forward finding herself falling into the lake.  
  
Closing her eyes Ami expected to feel the coldness of the lake surround her body but felt nothing. Opening one eye she saw that she was safely sitting on a park bench a few feet away from the water's edge.  
  
"Wha..Huh?" Ami stammered.  
  
"You need to be more careful," a deep voice told her from behind.   
  
Turning her head, the first thing she recognised was that he was tall well over six feet, reminding her of Kunzite. The next thing was that he had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. The third, he was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Endymion" he smiled thinking 'She will remember soon enough'. 


	3. Changing Tide

------- Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is not mine, but my ideas are ------- Ami looked at him closely through her blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you Endymion," she said softly.   
  
He shrugged and continued smiling at her.  
  
"I'm Ami" she made to stand up when he appeared before her suddenly.  
  
"There's no need to get up," his eyes held hers for a moment and watched as she looked back on the lake, where everything had returned to normal.  
  
Rubbing her head in confusion Amy pondered 'Was I imagining that spout?' Casting a glance at Endymion as he too turned to the lake she wondered if she should ask him. Snorting she said to herself 'Yeah I can imagine asking him that. He'd probably look at me as if I had gone senile.'  
  
Hearing her thoughts caused him to chuckle lightly but also caused him some disappointment as to what would soon happen.  
  
Turning to look back at her, he wondered why he had not been able to pick up on the fact she was in this city before Kunzite.   
  
Ami saw the hunched shoulders, bowed head and the frown coming over Endymion's face and stamped down the urge to smooth this away with her fingers.  
  
"Is there a problem Endymion?" she asked filled with concern.  
  
Shaking himself off mentally " No my..." he paused and caught himself "No Ami" he smiled and straightened. "I have to go now but promise me you will be more careful"  
  
Not knowing why she was making a promise to a man she had only just met "I promise"  
  
Smiling somewhat sadly Endymion walked off and disappeared into the thick forest on the edge of the park. ------------  
  
Making her way home, Ami headed straight to her room and sat on her bed. Flopping backwards she looked at the ceiling and remembered the day's events. 'Strange'  
  
"I meet two gorgeous men in one day and did I even get a number?" Ami hit her hand against her head, wishing that she had been more aggressive like Lita and Mina when it came to guys.  
  
Getting up, she started to strip off her clothes and head for the shower. Passing the full-length mirror she paused and took a step back to look at herself. 'This is really becoming a habit' she thought but nevertheless stood and stared at her body. 'Not bad' she thought knowing that being a scout had kept her in shape but realised with some disconcertion that her breasts and her hips were beginning to look fuller and rounder making her usually slim frame look slightly curvaceous. Running her hands down her sides Amy asked her reflection "What is happening to me?" and was shocked when her nipples started to tighten in a way that made her gasp in pleasure causing a flush of heat throughout her whole body and in between her legs.  
  
She quickly headed into the shower and turned on the cold water letting it hit her body in an effort to cool herself down. --------  
  
Back in the castle Endymion looked at his brothers, as they had decided to stay there together since Kunzite's discovery.  
  
"You just could not wait could you?" Jaedite shouted at him, "Kunzite only had to mention that he had found her and you went rushing off to see her."  
  
The usually calm Nephrite placed a hand on Jaedite's shoulder trying to still him " Normally I would not agree with Jade but when you went to her you risked the entire plan."  
  
"I did not go to her. She called to me" Endymion stated  
  
"What?!" his brothers looked at him incredulously.  
  
Endymion nodded "There's no doubt about it. She is the one"  
  
"What do we do now?" Zoicite asked apprehensively.  
  
"We wait," Kunzite said "It should not be long now."  
  
--------  
  
Ami walked from the shower towelling herself dry being exceptionally careful not to look at her reflection.  
  
Drying her hair she sat at her desk trying to locate some papers she had researched for her school project. Finding them she placed them next to her computer and went over to her dresser to grab a nightshirt.  
  
Dressing quickly she sat back down and tried to concentrate on her work but for the first time found it difficult to study as thoughts churned through her head.  
  
"Mirror"  
  
Amy jumped up and looked around her quickly. "Who's there?"  
  
"Mirror" it was a whisper sounding like it had been lost on the wind and found again.  
  
Scared Amy repeated her question but this time got no answer. Walking around the room she looked in every space that anyone could be hiding because Artemis and Luna had been known to play pranks on the scouts from time to time. Finding nothing Amy shook her head. "Now I know I'm losing it"  
  
Walking past her mirror again, out of the corner of her eye Amy saw something move. Quickly turning her head to look at her reflection she saw nothing unusual in the glass' surface and took a step closer.  
  
As if in a daze she reached out her hand to touch the surface. Cool like it has always been. Suddenly the same flush started to seep into her body again. Amy gasped and covered her eyes with her hand willing the flush to go away.   
  
Uncovering her eyes once more her mouth fell open as her reflection was once again naked but this time no longer alone.   
  
As her eyes turned to a navy blue and her breath deepened her reflection showed two males kissing and caressing her body.  
  
Her body tingling in shock and another feeling she could only define as desire, Amy stepped closer to the mirror watching as one of the males leaned over to lick and suck her nipples while the other male kissed her passionately allowing his hand to roam down her body to run in between her blue curls to cup her sex.   
  
That male then got down on his knees and licked from her toes, right up her leg then down the other before her reflection spread its legs to his pleading eyes and he licked at her core. The other male pulled at her nipples while kissing her deeply before sucking on her neck.   
  
Moaning Amy stepped back quickly so much so that she fell on her bed, watching as her reflection was now lying on the bed with the two men as they paid homage to her body.  
  
Not able to take it any more Amy pulled off her nightshirt and ran her hands over her heated body pulling and pinching her nipples. Then allowing a hand to go downwards to her heated and soaking core she started to flick her clit barely recognising the smile on her reflection's face and the two males as they stopped to watch her.  
  
Suddenly her hands were no longer alone as she felt whispers running all over her body causing her to moan and gasp in pure pleasure. Her hands were removed and replaced by more gentle touches and as she felt the brush against her sex Amy arched her back as the first wave of orgasms hit her, then screamed aloud as they continued for minutes after.  
  
Sinking back to the bed afterwards, she lay there utterly exhausted and content as she snuggled into her pillow she smiled and softly said the names of the men that had given her so much pleasure. "Kunzite, Endymion." 


	4. Two revealed

------- Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon ------ Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them --------  
  
Ami woke the next morning feeling extremely satiated and fulfilled.  
  
As she rose another flush covered her body. This time in embarrassment.  
  
'What a dream' Ami placed her hand on her forehead and got up off her bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.   
  
Dressing quickly she grabbed her school books and bag and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Walking down the street, she hurried to catch the school bus something she rarely remembered doing. She had always been on schedule.  
  
"Ami? Late for the bus? I have to be having one of those weird dreams" Greg said as he moved over to let her sit.  
  
'Don't I know it' Ami mused while dropping into the seat that she had been using since Greg had returned from his trip overseas and they started to go to school together. "I know, I overslept"  
  
"Hard night of studying?" Greg said knowing Ami's main focus was that of becoming the best female doctor in Japan.  
  
"No actually," Ami said not wanting to discuss what had been happening to her the past couple of days with her best friend.  
  
"Ok, then what? Or is it something you'd rather not discuss?" Greg queried as he saw her shift uncomfortably, something he could never remember her doing.  
  
"No actually," Ami said and watched as Greg shrugged and sat back in the chair.  
  
That's the one thing she loved about him. He always respected her wishes, not like the scouts who would prod her for information endlessly and when they finished sucking her dry would leave her by herself for days on end.  
  
'Look at yesterday for example, she had left and had any of them called to make sure she was alright? No, of course not, Ami was good enough to take care of herself.'  
  
Inwardly Ami started to fume as she thought to most of the times when she just faded into the background like a wallflower while her so-called friends had all the fun.  
  
Disembarking from the bus Ami and Greg headed towards their homerooms splitting up in the hallway.   
  
"See you later Ames"  
  
"Huh... oh yeah bye Greg" Ami said as she watched him enter his classroom thinking sometimes that he was the only true friend she had.  
  
-------  
  
Later in biology the teacher passed around to pick up assignments and almost dropped the collected papers when Ami told her that she did not have hers.  
  
"Did you leave it in your locker Ami? That's ok you can bring it in after school," the teacher assured her about to walk past.  
  
"No Mrs. Tanashka. I mean I didn't do it at all," Ami clarified.  
  
"What?!" Mrs. Tanashka sat down heavily on one of the chairs "Why Ami?, were you not feeling well?" the other students had stopped working and paid close attention to what was transpiring between teacher and student.  
  
"Actually I've never felt better," Ami said truthfully.  
  
"Ok since this has never happened before with you I'm willing to grant you a day's extension," Mrs. Tanashka said getting up and leaning over Ami said "If you need to talk about something, I'm here."   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Tanashka," Ami said realising what she really wanted to do was leave class, and in fact school on the whole.  
  
'I'm getting tired of this place,' she sighed.  
  
------  
  
"When do we make our move?" Jaedite asked impatiently.  
  
"It's getting close," Zoicite added.  
  
"Be patient," Nephrite growled, not wanting to admit that he was feeling the same urges that his brothers were having trouble suppressing.  
  
Kunzite and Endymion remained silent each lost in their own thoughts about their previous run-ins with Ami on the surface.  
  
-------  
  
Leaving school Ami walked quickly to the courts where she usually met Greg before their walk home. Finding him was easy as he was one of the best spikers in the volleyball team and therefore had the most visible spot on the court.   
  
Watching him, she looked over and saw Mina, Lita, Serena and Raye walking past the courts laughing happily.  
  
Spotting her Serena raised her arm in greeting screaming "Ami!!" and headed towards her.   
  
Feeling angry at only now being remembered Ami sat silently while the four made their way up the bleachers to sit next to her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah Ames, where did you disappear to yesterday?" Raye asked as she sat down on her left.  
  
'Someplace where you guys could never find me' Ami thought disparagingly as she continued to watch Greg quietly.  
  
"Nowhere in particular," she answered as she realised the silence was getting overbearing as they stared at her.  
  
"Hey Ami are you ok?" Raye said looking at her strangely.  
  
"Yes why?" Ami stared at Raye as if she had just grown three heads.  
  
"You just look different that's all" Raye observed quietly.  
  
"No she doesn't Raye. Geez sometimes I think you take life too seriously especially from living up at the temple," Lita said dryly as she stretched her long legs ahead of her and stared up at the sky.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Raye asked indignantly.  
  
Picking up on the undercurrents of another argument brewing Ami stated "If all you guys are going to do is argue, I would appreciate it if you did it far away from me. After all, I never asked you to come up here," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ami? What's gotten into you?" Mina asked as she drew closer to her blue haired friend pushing her face so close to Ami's their noses almost touched. "Raye is right. Something about you has changed."  
  
"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't. What is it to you?" Ami retorted, while clenching her fists.  
  
"We are your friends Ami," Serena said softly "We care."  
  
Snorting in disbelief Ami stood up and hopped over the row of seats in front of her and continued this way until she reached the bottom, realising that her natural grace seemed to be amplified to the point where she was floating down the tiers.  
  
Not even pausing to look back, she made her way across the court to talk to Greg.  
  
The whistle shrilled as she interrupted the practice games but she ignored it.   
  
"Greg," she said upon reaching his side.  
  
"Hey get off the court!!" another player shouted.  
  
"What the heck is going on? Is she stupid or something?"  
  
A ball whizzed past her head nearly hitting her, but if this registered in her mind, she showed no sign of it.  
  
"Ami you're not supposed to be out here, what is it?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you won't be seeing me for a few days," she said not even knowing why she said it.  
  
Shock came over his face, "What? Why? Where are you going?"  
  
Smiling at him she placed her hand on his forehead, "Have no worries, I will be fine," her blue eyes gazed at his hypnotically and he nodded his head in assent.  
  
Turning on her heel, she made her way back off the courts and onto the street.   
  
The scouts who had been observing this from the bleachers sat silently and watched as she made her way down the street contemplating what had happened to their usually docile friend.  
  
Arriving at her home she packed a bag with what she considered essentials and walked off heading to where only the drive in her heart was taking her.  
  
Picking up her wand, she frowned at Mercury's insignia and moving to place it in her bag she stopped, opened her top drawer and placed it in there before firmly closing it.  
  
'I don't need it. Not where I am going'   
  
Catching a bus headed for downtown Ami sat quietly, trying to make sense of this drive which had taken over her body since school, but soon gave it up as she could come no closer to the answer.  
  
As the skyscrapers came into view she sighed at the lives of persons around her carried away in the hustle and bustle.  
  
'Would it not be nice if the world could stand still for just a moment and truly appreciate life?'  
  
The sun was setting she walked out of the bus station and she made a right turn heading to the roughest section of town.  
  
As darkness came she gazed up at the bright lights of the buildings surrounding her, not noticing the two figures lurking in the shadows that watched her closely.  
  
"Hmm easy pickings wouldn't you say?" the man looked at his partner grinning.  
  
"You bet"  
  
Turning onto a back street Ami found herself in an alley. As she walked deeper into the darkness she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey girlie are you lost?"  
  
Spinning around she saw two figures one large and bulky wearing a heavy jacket while the other slimmer and sporting a baseball cap.  
  
"Yeah are you?" the heavier one said.  
  
"Because if you are we can help you find your way home," the slimmer man grinned at her wickedly.  
  
"No thanks I'm perfectly fine," Ami said trying to keep the tremor of fear from her voice.  
  
She headed in the direction she had previously intended, this time walking faster but continued to hear their footsteps behind her and so started to run however panic was the first thing coming to her mind as she walked up to a pile of garbage behind which stood a wall.  
  
The alley was a dead end.  
  
'Oh no!' Ami turned around and faced the men 'If only I had brought my wand. Why did I leave it home?'  
  
"See I told you you were lost," the slimmer man made his way towards her and though she could not see his face she could feel his smile and the way he licked his lips as he approached.  
  
"Leave me alone" she said knowing that if she screamed it was hardly unlikely that anyone would hear her but giving it a try anyway.  
  
Letting out a piercing scream Ami was shoved then against the side wall of the alley cruelly as the slimmer man pushed himself onto her.  
  
"Since you're too proud to ask for directions, let's see if your too proud to beg," his foul breath had Ami gasping for air as his hand started to find its way up her thigh squeezing.  
  
Bringing her knee up fast she caught him in his groin before landing a fist in his face watching as he dropped to the ground in agony.  
  
"Bitch!" the heavier guy said, as he brought his massive hand up to cuff her in her face.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut while ducking Ami said a silent prayer waiting for the punch. It never came.   
  
Hearing a sound like a crack of lightning Ami opened her eyes and found the large man gasping as the hand he had raised to hit her with now lay on the street of the alleyway while the remaining stump was gushing out what appeared to be gallons of blood. Standing behind him was another figure who watched dispassionately even though hearing the man screaming in agony.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly but to her it could be heard as clear as day over the man's shouts for his mother.  
  
Nodding she moved to walk over to him when the slimmer guy, who had been lying still grabbed her skirt and pulled her down to him placing a knife against her back.  
  
"Move away from him," he rasped knowing that he could not get out of the alley without some form of protection.  
  
The figure stiffened but took a small step back.   
  
Sensing his advantage, the slim man looked at his friend "Pick up your arm we're out of here."  
  
The large man though obviously in pain picked his arm up and made to make his way past the tall figure.  
  
Feeling the knife's blade breaking through the skin in her back, Ami gasped as a shot of pain ran through her.  
  
Suddenly the pain eased as the pressure fell away. The slim man did not make a sound as his body fell lifeless to the pile of garbage behind her his baseball cap covering his face.  
  
Staggering backwards strong arms gripped her "Easy," the stranger murmured while the other figure hurried towards them.   
  
Feeling a comfort she had never known, Ami closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
Holding her close to him Zoicite rose and looked at Jaedite, "Let's go home."  
  
"But first," Jaedite turned and watched as the heavy set man stumbled his way through the darkness almost halfway out of the alley "Do you think I should leave him?"   
  
About to answer Zoicite felt a warm stickiness on his hand, and felt the blood drain from his face. "She's been stabbed!"  
  
"What?!" Jaedite turned to look at Ami able to see the faint pulse on her neck even in the darkness. "Her breathing is slowing!"  
  
Dissolving into the mist Zoicite hurried back to the castle, Jaedite about to follow.   
  
With fear and anger rising in his throat Jaedite let out a howl before his eyes changed into silver radiating his power.  
  
Turning to the heavy-set man who was almost out of the alley Jaedite opened the palm of his hand. As a beam hurtled right through the man Jaedite watched in pure pleasure when the man exploded causing a shower of blood and flesh to hit against the walls before burning.  
  
"No one threatens her and lives," he growled and disappeared into the mist to join his brothers. 


	5. Known

--------  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine  
  
-------  
  
"How could you let this happen to her?!" Endymion asked incredulously. Kunzite ran his hands agitatedly through his long silver hair "Who did it?"  
  
"Both of the idiots have paid," Jaedite said angrily keeping his eyes on Ami as she lay quietly.  
  
"They should have paid sooner," Nephrite growled as he turned Ami over gently and raised her shirt to see the wound.  
  
It looked angry, red and raw and even though the bleeding had stopped somewhat, he knew that unless dealt with quickly she could die.  
  
Placing his hand on the wound, Nephrite used a power rarely seen or used by his own choice as no one else had deserved it except his brothers. Summoning his energy, he healed the wound, drawing the pain away from her to the point where it diminished and then healing the veins the blade of the knife had cut through.  
  
Placing her back against the bed gently Nephrite joined in his brothers' constant vigil of her.  
  
"Now what?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"We wait. Anything that is done now can only be done by her," Nephrite said sadly, wishing he could give her some of his strength but knowing it would prove even more fatal than the stab wound if the timing was not right.  
  
"Now you can explain to us what happened," Kunzite said to his brothers, knowing the remaining three had felt shocked when they had been summoned to the grand bedroom of the castle to find Ami lying in the centre, her face as pale as death.  
  
Turning to them Jaedite and Zoicite looked at their brothers about to tell them when suddenly they all gasped as pain racked through each of their bodies causing them to fall to their knees.  
  
"Who is it?" Kunzite gasped as he grabbed the edge of the bed to pull himself up, pain shooting through every fibre in his body.  
  
"It's her," Nephrite tried to stand "She's amplifying everything"  
  
"She's killing us. We have to make her stop," Endymion shouted.  
  
In their minds they saw it all, from the time she left the school up to the point where she was stabbed and felt her fear before the comfort. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.  
  
Getting up they looked at each other, knowing instinctively what happened and turned to the cause.  
  
'Even sleeping she radiates with power,' Nephrite told his brothers telepathically.  
  
Nodding they stepped closer and watched as she slept peacefully, her skin now back to a normal colour.  
  
Releasing a collected breath they knew that all was going to be all right.  
  
Smiling they watched her.  
  
'She's back and she's home' Jaedite said in his mind.  
  
'And we're going to keep it that way' Endymion added.  
  
---------- Thanks for the reviews. I know it's a short chapter but sometimes thoughts can't be rushed --------- 


	6. Images

------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The only thing that I can truly claim is my mind and sometimes even that goes walking without me.  
  
Sailor Moon is not mine  
  
------  
  
Twisted images.   
  
Distorted not fully formed.   
  
Darkness then heaviness.   
  
Wait. Up ahead there's a light.   
  
Head towards it.   
  
Running.   
  
Legs feeling like lead.  
  
'Don't give up. Almost there. Huh? What's that? Who's there?'  
  
So cold. So very cold.   
  
"Mars fire bird ignite"  
  
The firebird blazes from her fingertips then spins and soon drops to the ground frozen.  
  
"What could be causing this?" Sailor Mars wondered as she hugged herself tight as yet another gust of cold air swirled around her body.  
  
'It almost feels like...' she paused as blue eyes approached her from the darkness.  
  
Watching she gasped as a man stood in front her with jet-black hair unruffled by the air that swirled around him.  
  
Blinking Mars pushed back her long black hair, which was billowing with the wind covering her face.  
  
"Go back. You don't belong here," she heard him say though not seeing his lips move."  
  
"NO!!" Mars shouted" Who are you?"  
  
"Who I am does not matter. It's who you're not that does," he said sternly. "Now go back!!" He made a move towards her.  
  
"Mars celestial fire surround" Sailor Mars shot the flames towards the imposing figure.   
  
He never moved as the flames passed straight through him only to drop into frozen circles behind him.  
  
"It is only at her request that I come to help you out of here but if you do not stop with this foolishness, I will have no choice but to destroy you", Endymion's eyes blazed a deeper blue before turning silver.  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
He smirked "Oh I think you already know."   
  
With that his eyes glowed and Mars felt herself seeping through the floor.  
  
"Stop... wait"  
  
It was useless Mars found herself rejoining the other scouts back at the temple sans answers.  
  
Before they could bombard her with questions Mars closed her eyes willing herself to see into the future.   
  
What she saw was an image so frightening yet eerily familiar.   
  
A small figure was approaching her followed by five other larger ones.  
  
The coldness which had enveloped her body in that strange room seeped into her body once more as the small figure reached out their hand causing a cold blast to pierce her neck.   
  
Gasping, blood poured from the wound, and she quickly covered it with her hand applying pressure.  
  
Glancing upwards she looked at her attacker wanting to see the face of her destroyer.   
  
Lightning flashed across the room and Mars saw the smile on the person's face, shock holding her body as her eyes caught the scene in a daze before her attacker once again raised their arm and placed it on her forehead about to deliver the last blow.  
  
Screaming Raye awakened in a pool of sweat.   
  
Covering her face with her trembling hands her violet eyes took in the familiar surroundings of her room in the temple but felt no comfort.  
  
Raising her eyes to look out into the darkness of the night she said the name that now tortured her mind and lips "Ami".  
  
------  
  
I'll try to post the other chapter later today. It's already in my head. I just need the time to type it up.  
  
------- 


	7. Awakening

------ Disclaimer Sailor Moon is not mine. --------  
  
~~~~~~~ Dream~~~~~~~  
  
Dreams of the past and the future swirled through her mind as Ami tried to come to grips with the things that she had seen and experienced in the last few days.  
  
Standing in a dark room she knew in her mind that she was dreaming but could not yet force herself to wake up.  
  
A stream of light soon lit a covered path in front of her. Walking upon it she saw a door in front of her bearing the insignia of Mercury.   
  
Sighing as the familiar sign filled her with some comfort she quickly opened the door and walked into the darkness beyond.  
  
Hearing the door slam shut behind her Ami gasped as she found herself in a winter wonderland.  
  
Ami looked up and watched the white snow slowly fall from the sky catching her eyebrows and covering her hair.  
  
Laughing she heard the tinkle of the icicle laden trees which lined the pathway and made her way forward.  
  
Passing through the frozen forest, Ami heard the wind howling through the trees adding its own symphony to the scenery.   
  
Breaking through the edge of the forest she saw a large lake stretching as far as the eye could see.   
  
But that was not what commanded her attention.  
  
A large medieval stone castle floated in the middle of the lake.   
  
Staring up at its old but strong walls Ami felt her heart beat faster as she could feel a tugging of warmth from within that building.  
  
'I have to get over there,' she said looking around her for a boat.   
  
Walking on the lake's edge Ami could see the frozen statues of persons who had tried to make it across the choppy waters seeking the riches that lay hidden in the castle.  
  
'They are all frozen' as she saw the statue of a man who had just made one step into the water but had frozen before his second step. 'Strange. How could they freeze like this when the water shows no sign of ice?'  
  
Reaching into her pocket Ami smiled as her hand grasped her wand. Pulling it out she made her transformation into Sailor Mercury.  
  
'Let's give this a try'.  
  
"Mercury bubbles freeze" she shouted casting her hand over the choppy lake.  
  
All was silent as the entire lake quickly froze over.   
  
'Wow I had no idea I could do that,' she mused 'But now is my chance' she thought running across the frozen tundra.  
  
Upon approaching the entrance she saw that the almost 50 foot drawbridge was up and quickly used her computer to scan for another opening.  
  
Seeing none she looked at the large bridge once more.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
  
The blast of water hit the bridge like a hurricane and the force could be heard echoing throughout the castle walls but upon dying down Mercury realised that her attack had not even caused a dent in the strong wooden structure.  
  
'Then how..' her thought remained unfinished as she started to hear the ice cracking beneath her feet.  
  
'Dammit' she looked back the way she came and saw the choppy waves once again appearing swallowing up the ice in its path.  
  
'I can't go back'  
  
"Mercury bubbles freeze" but the water kept making a steady path towards her as if to mock any attempts saying 'it will only work once.'  
  
About to give up hope, Mercury heard a groaning like that of rusted wheels churning.   
  
Looking up she saw the bridge was slowly but surely coming down and stepping back from the giant structure, she hoped it would hurry its descent before the water reached her.  
  
With what appeared to be twenty feet of descent left Mercury felt the ice she was standing on break away and realised she was floating away from the castle.  
  
With a giant leap she grabbed onto the top of the drawbridge and started to pull herself up and over. Standing on it she felt the bridge stop its descent and start to rise again.   
  
Finding herself sliding down its length, she ended up on her butt in a large hallway lighted by candles which flickered casting dancing shadows upon the wall.  
  
Standing up and dusting herself off she continued down the hallway she came to a stop in a large circular arena where five large picture frames hung on the walls. Turning in a slow circle, she saw men dressed in what appeared to be 16th century attire.   
  
By their appearance she could see that they were all prestigious and well off and easing closer to the pictures she recognised the faces of Endymion and Kunzite.   
  
Moving to the next picture she saw the man in the alley who had cut off her attacker's arm. "Jaedite" she said as she saw his name carved into a gold plate underneath it.   
  
"So this is the one that got rid of the guy behind me," she said as she looked at the other picture.  
  
"Thanks Zoicite" and she could have sworn she saw the picture smirk.  
  
Coming to the last picture, she saw a man she knew she had not seen before.   
  
'He's the one who eased my pain'  
  
Smiling softly she reached her hand up to caress the painting's face. Without even looking at the name she breathed softly "Nephrite"  
  
Beyond the paintings she could see yet another room, and walked into it. Gasping Mercury fell back against the wall as before her stood an even larger picture.   
  
Taking up one third of the wall the picture stood some 20 feet tall in the large room, but even though surrounded by priceless antiques, it was the main centrepiece as from all sides of the room it was easily seen and admired.  
  
'It's me' Mercury stood shocked her blue eyes gazing into the portrait's own where her figure was clad in the same old century garb that the men in the previous room had been in.  
  
In the portrait she looked ethereal, almost too beautiful to be for real. Her short blue hair had been allowed to grow wild and free and curled about her face cascading in waves to her waist.  
  
There was a power in her stance that the present Ami would never have had but there was also an air of innocence, of one that needed protection.  
  
Her eyes blazed sensuality, humour and intelligence and Mercury gaped at the woman silently wishing she could be like that.  
  
Almost as if the picture beckoned her Mercury walked up to the image and it seemed to her that as she craned her neck to look up, the portrait shifted its eyes to look down.  
  
A whisper of wind twirled around her body and as she broke eye contact with the portrait she realised her scout uniform was gone and she stood naked in the room.  
  
Feeling something within her hand, Ami saw she was still clutching her wand. About to use it she gasped as it started to burn her hand.  
  
Dropping it quickly, she fell to her knees as she watched in horror and fascination as the wand melted leaving a pool of stardust and metal on the floor in front of the painting.  
  
Suddenly the floor shifted and she found herself sinking through the floor. Screaming, she shouted for help and tried to grab anything she could get her hands on but found herself slipping further away into the darkness.  
  
-------  
  
Wrestling with the sheet covers Ami tried to fight her way from the darkness but could hear a soothing male voice on the horizon.  
  
"Shh it's ok. Wake up and come back to me"  
  
As her eyes fluttered open she found herself staring into the deep brown eyes of the man she had seen in her dreams.   
  
"Nephrite?" she said timidly.  
  
He smiled, eyes lighting with happiness "Yes" he looked at the others whom she could see now on the horizon of the large bed, concern etched over every one of their faces.  
  
"She's awake. In every sense of the word," he sighed in relief.  
  
--------- 


	8. Unfold

---------  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters found therein are not mine.  
  
---------  
  
Raising herself up slightly on her elbows Ami took a look around the room she was in.  
  
'It's beautiful' she thought as her gaze wandered across the room.  
  
Swirled in marble of different blue and white, the room was massive.  
  
Various paintings and sculptures were seen beyond her bed and across the room, she could there was a large picture window and beyond that she could see the deep blue of the lake she had just dreamed of.  
  
Her eyes lifting she gasped as a mural of different coloured glass was spread on her ceiling and in it she could make out various scenes including children playing, couples hugging, and her along with the men she had seen lined up on the edge of her bed.  
  
Turning to them now all she could say to herself was wow, as they each stood tall, gorgeous and above all, powerful.  
  
Ami felt a shiver run across her body as the thought that she was in a room with five strange men hit her and here she was laid out across the bed!  
  
Noticing her shiver, she saw each of them frown and move closer to the bed.  
  
"Are you cold?" the one she recognised as Jaedite asked worriedly.  
  
"No," watching with some amusement as the relief entered their eyes, thinking that in some ways they acted like one person. "Just a little apprehensive" she answered truthfully.  
  
'You have nothing to worry about' Nephrite's voice sounded in her head.  
  
'Yeah but tell my mind that' she snorted to herself.  
  
Smiling widely the remaining four all looked at her and without moving their lips she heard in chorus 'He just did'  
  
Eyes opening wide and her heart beat racing she stared at them.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked aloud.  
  
'We exchange messages throughout our brains,' Endymion explained.  
  
'It's quicker and much more inviting' Kunzite messaged, sending her an image of a dark blue rose surrounded by white satin.  
  
Smiling at first at the endless possibilities this presented, she then frowned and thought ' Now talk about a lack of privacy'  
  
'You can block us out if you choose to' Zoicite mused.  
  
'How?'  
  
'It will be done with time' Nephrite sent, his soothing brown eyes calming her.  
  
Looking at him she caught an image of herself sitting on white marble bench in a lush garden, watching the deep blue depths of the waves on the lake while waving her fingers and watching the water dance in ripples before her.  
  
'It's one of my favourites,' he said.  
  
Frowning Ami realised she had somehow stepped into his memories. 'But that would mean that this happened before. Why does it seem so familiar but yet I know I've never been there before?'  
  
'Because you have.' Giving her a mental projection to stop the question forming on her lips, Nephrite said 'It will come back with time, but for now you need to rest. You have been through alot'  
  
Giving an almost imperceptible nod the others looked at her and walked out of the room followed closely by Nephrite.  
  
Feeling a smidgen on fear course through her they stopped and looked back at her.  
  
Relaxing she nodded as they spoke to her, and sank back into the feather soft pillows behind her, watching as one by one they filed out before falling back to sleep.  
  
'You have nothing to fear,' they had said 'We're only a thought away.'  
  
-------------  
  
"Where is she?" Raye shouted as she faced Lita, Mina and Serena.   
  
"Why are you yelling?" Mina asked  
  
"Something's wrong I can feel it and the fact that Ami is not here confirms something is going on and I don't like it," Raye's violet eyes darkened with concern.  
  
"I know what you mean. It's not like her to miss school and look at the way she acted yesterday. Weird " Lita added.  
  
"We've looked everywhere and she's nowhere to be seen, I'm worried," Serena said softly.  
  
Hearing a thump, each of them looked across at Serena's window to see Luna and Artemis sitting there.   
  
"It seems as if we should worry," Luna said jumping onto the bed with Artemis behind her carrying something in his mouth.  
  
Dropping it, the girls gasped as they realised it was Sailor Mercury's wand.  
  
"Did you find her communicator?" Raye asked  
  
"Yes actually," Artemis said looking disturbed. "It was under her bed in a shoe box."  
  
"The one where she keeps her mementos in?" Serena asked arching her eyebrow.  
  
"The very same." Luna answered.  
  
"What is going on with her?" Raye asked.  
  
"I have no idea but we have got to find her and soon," Luna said.  
  
------------  
  
Floating over her bed, Nephrite watched Ami sleep.   
  
The darkness had come outside and he did not want her to be scared when she awakened.  
  
'You are as beautiful now as you were almost two hundred years ago,' he thought already blocking his brothers from his words and thoughts.  
  
'I have missed you, but you are back and that's all that matters.'  
  
He froze when he saw a small smile grace her lips thinking she had heard his thoughts. No matter how well he or any of the others could block, she always knew what was in their minds regardless.  
  
Watching her snuggle deeper into the covers he contemplated reading her dreams to see what had caused her smile to deepen and her lips now to part as she released a deep breath.  
  
Deciding against it, he allowed his form to disappear into the mist that formed around him. 'She'll sleep for a few more hours. I will return then.'  
  
---------  
  
_______________  
  
Sorry it took so long. But chapters should come quicker because I'll be on vacation next week. Hope u enjoyed it 


	9. Ami Learns

-----------  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine  
  
--------  
  
The interesting thing is that some of you guys are beginning to think like me. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. I was planning in this chap for Jaedite and Zoicite to have their turn, so wishes are fulfilled. ---------  
  
If Nephrite had decided to take a trek into Ami's mind he would have been shocked as once more she was locked in a pleasurable embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Dream  
  
This time it was Jaedite and Zoicite that brought her to satisfaction, as their hands roamed up and over her body.  
  
Delving his hand into her short hair Zoicite let his tongue roam over her neck and tickle her ear while tweaking her hardened nipples, growling softly as her quickened breath told him of her pleasure.  
  
Jaedite licked his way up the small of her back, over her spine while letting his hands massage open her thighs. Sinking back to his feet he kissed her ass cheeks before turning around to let his mouth walk over her parted thighs, blowing gently into her dewy wetness before sucking her clit into his warm mouth.   
  
Ami's body started to shake as an orgasm hit her and smiled as her two new lovers took her body to other heights.  
  
---------  
  
Waking the next morning, Ami stretched languidly, a little tempted to snuggle back into the fluffy pillows and drift off once more to dream land.  
  
Remembering what happened in her dream, she felt her inner muscles contract and before she knew what was happening, she had sucked on her fingers before moving them to play with her clit.  
  
Gasping in the pleasure that her clit was giving the rest of her body she recalled the way Jaedite had laved it with his tongue before nibbling on it and the way Zoicite had sucked her nipples lovingly while gently nibbling on the points of pleasure.  
  
An orgasm soon shook her body and she lay back on the bed waiting until her heart beat had calmed down.  
  
Sighing softly she turned in bed and placed her feet down on the plush blue carpet on the floor.  
  
Wiggling her toes in the sinking comfort, she rose and walked to the large floor-to-ceiling windows, which took up the length of the room.  
  
Pressing her face against the coolness of the glass, she sighed in contentment.   
  
"This is the life" she murmured and felt a happiness she had never felt before seep into her soul.  
  
The sun was now beginning to rise on the horizon and even from here she could see the way it touched the waves of the lake she had seen so often in her dreams.  
  
A small frown however started to grace her beautiful features as she pondered upon the implications of everything that had happened.  
  
'Where am I is the first question that I need answered, after that why does everything feel so familiar?'  
  
Pushing herself away from the glass, she made her way through the huge doors of the room and found herself in a large hallway in search of answers and as her stomach growled...breakfast.  
  
'This is my dream' Ami said as she walked down the now familiar path, as she headed in the direction of the kitchen, in search of food.  
  
Before making the left turn onto the other passageway into the kitchen she heard the murmuring of voices coming from a room down the right.  
  
Heading towards them she paused outside the door wondering if to knock or not.   
  
Before making a conscious decision the door swung open leaving her standing in the archway of a large training room, as her eyes caught different swords, shields, spears and other weapons dating back from across the centuries, she recognised.  
  
Standing in the centre of the room was Endymion and Zoicite as they sparred dangerously with samurai swords. Watching them nonchalantly on the side of the room were Jaedite and Kunzite as they talked while watching their brothers.  
  
It may have been the movement of the door but Ami sensed they had instinctively known she was there as they all turned to greet her.  
  
"Morning" she said aloud.  
  
"Morning" they chorused, smiling at her.  
  
"I take it you slept well," Jaedite said, while grinning.  
  
Mortified Ami realised that he had probably seen into her dreams from the night before.  
  
Zoicite frowned and sought to make her relax "We'd never read your dreams without your permission."  
  
"You mean, you'd ask first?" Ami murmured.  
  
As they all smiled kindly and nodded, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Nodding to the swords in their hands, Ami stepped further into the room. "What were you guys doing?"  
  
"Just practising," Endymion answered "It's been awhile, so we're trying to shake the dust off"  
  
"Speak for yourself old man" Zoicite answered cockily, "I'm as good with this now as I've always been"  
  
"Why don't you put your skill where your mouth is boy and let's get this beat down on the road" Endymion smiled.  
  
"Ready whenever you are"  
  
Grinning at each other Ami realised the camraderie this group had as Kunzite and Jaedite shouted encouragement from the sidelines as the other two displayed their obvious skill with the weapons in their hands.  
  
Fascinated Ami watched as their movements became blurred in front of her, to quick for her to see.  
  
Frowning now because she was obviously missing the action she heard Nephrite in her mind.  
  
'Don't try to see them with your eyes,' he sent her 'Feel them... with your soul.'  
  
Closing her eyes she messaged 'How?'  
  
Sensing he was clear across the castle in the library, she felt his smile,   
  
'Don't focus on what you see, your mind can pick up a thousand more movements than your eyes can. Now open up those blue babies and really see.'  
  
Opening her eyes Ami felt a surge run through her as her mind slowed down the two fighters movements so that she could see them.   
  
A sense of urgency then overcame her as she was at once seeing the fight between Endymion's eyes and then in the next flash Zoicite's before returning to her view across the room from them.  
  
Recognising the bond she could create with this she then sought to see the room from Kunzite's and Jaedite's angle and succeeded.  
  
As quickly as the fight had started it stopped with the two fighters ending up on the opposite side of the room facing each other.  
  
'They have not even broken a sweat' Ami mused knowing the fight had lasted for well over an hour.  
  
'Hey we had to interrupt them,' Kunzite sent.  
  
'It's time for breakfast and the last time these two went at it, it finished two days after' Jaedite grinned.  
  
"You guys are very highly skilled," Ami said.  
  
"Thank you very much," Endymion and Zoicite bowed "But we are also well mannered and we think you need your sustenance" holding his hand out Endymion took her arm and led her out of the room down the hallway.  
  
'Breakfast you wanted and breakfast you will have.' Zoicite said as he appeared before them to push open the door leading to a sunroom, in which lay a round table laden with fresh fruits, pastries and cereals.  
  
'Eat to your heart's content,' Jaedite mused. 'Personally I'm a little partial to Honey Nut Cheerios.'  
  
Ami laughed and headed towards the table with the four.  
  
Popping a grape into her mouth, she turned and asked, "Why's Nephrite not here?"  
  
'Oh but I am' Materialising in front of her, he winked and took a grape from her hand and popped it into his mouth.  
  
Conversation started to flow freely between the five men and Ami found herself joining in with ease. After they had eaten their fill, a silence seeped into the room and the five turned to her.  
  
'You want answers' Nephrite sent 'and you will have them' Rising up, the others followed suit and touching his hand gently to hers, he pulled her towards him.   
  
'Hang on' she heard and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she knew, she realised she was in a totally different room.  
  
This room was completely dark and she could see nothing, only sense the others around them.   
  
Suddenly, she felt Nephrite disappear as her arms dropped to her side "Nep..."  
  
'Shh we are all here but for you to know the answers you seek, you must stand alone,' he sent.  
  
'I can't see anything' she sent.   
  
'Remember what I told you'  
  
Nodding in understanding Ami closed her eyes to the darkness and let her body feel what was going on around her.  
  
'Do you think...?' Kunzite asked worriedly  
  
'She has to' Endymion interrupted 'Otherwise we will die' 


	10. Answered

---------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
---------  
  
Images swirled around her head as Ami kept her eyes closed and found herself drifting through space and time.  
  
'You want answers?' a female voice whispered in her head.  
  
Not knowing where it was coming from Ami could only nod mutely, adding a shy   
  
"Yes"  
  
'What do you seek?' the voice asked her closer this time.  
  
"I want to know why everything feels so familiar but I don't remember any of it," Ami voiced strongly.  
  
'Do you think you can handle it?' the voice pondered.  
  
"Yes, I think so"  
  
'Think? I give no answers to persons who only think they need them,' the voice stated scornfully starting to drift away.  
  
"I know I can handle it," Ami said quickly not wanting to lose this chance, knowing in her mind that she could not face disappointing the guys.  
  
'The guys?!' Ami's mind searched and breathed a sigh of relief when she located them still around her but unseen.  
  
'They can't help you now, only you can,' the voice said softly.  
  
Ami nodded, "I'm ready"  
  
"Then open your eyes and follow me," the voice said in her ear and Ami opened her blue eyes to find none other than Sailor Pluto standing in front of her.  
  
"Pl...Pluto?" Ami said wonderingly gazing at her green haired comrade.  
  
"Yes Ami, it's me. I mean who else did you think was going to give you the answers from across the centuries but the gate keeper of time?" Pluto shrugged, smiled and walked off indicating that she should follow her.  
  
Stepping quickly Ami approached the gates of time and paused as Pluto opened them with a wave of her magical staff.  
  
"It is here where you will find those answers that you seek," Pluto said softly,   
  
"But this is a journey only you can make"  
  
Nodding to her gratefully Ami made her first step towards the gates, seeing beyond was a mass of swirling colours.  
  
Summoning her courage her steps were quicker as she moved towards the twisting kaleidoscope, sighing softly as each of the colours moved to swirl around her, taking her back through the centuries.  
  
A mist of green enveloped her and Ami found herself staring across soft green hills and rolling meadows. Taking a step her feet sank into the plush grass beneath her feet.   
  
Sniffing deeply, she could smell the raging sea which she could hear pounding against the cliffs not far away.  
  
'Scotland' Ami mused, as she slowly turned in a circle admiring the view.   
  
" Now lass what r ye doing out here this time of the day?," a deep voice behind her sounded.  
  
Spinning Ami found a large, man, with her blue eyes, black hair and a kind smile, strength radiating from every pore.  
  
Recognition hit her quickly and stuttering she said "Pa?"  
  
"For sixteen years I have had that title, why would you think any different today?" he said humorously.  
  
Throwing herself into his arms, she hugged him tightly "Whoa, och child are ye trying to topple us both over," he laughed while hugging her back.  
  
He stopped laughing however when he felt her tears soaking through his clothes,   
  
"Ami all ye alright?" he set her from him looking highly concerned.  
  
Smiling she pulled at his beard and nodded tears sparkling in her eyes, " I am now pa, I am just happy to see you".  
  
"Well you gae me a good scare, come on then, the clan is awaiting our arrival" he took her hand and started to lead her across the hills.  
  
Happier than she had been in awhile, Ami was aware of the change in her clothes into tartan cloth but unconcerned as her father led her towards her ancestor's castle set on top of one of the highest hills.  
  
Seeing the hustle and bustle, Ami was thrilled to see the village alive with festivities as laughed aloud as some of the children came running towards them as they made their way through.  
  
Noting that the adults spoke to them with a kind of reverence she knew that her father had to be one of the more important members of the clan.  
  
Through the castle gates, Ami was not surprised to find the castle surrounded by a lake and the drawbridge lowering to allow them entrance.  
  
'The gates are just a guard wall' she thought to herself before turning with her father into the main hall where hundreds it seemed of various clan members were gathered and the room was filled with their resounding voices.  
  
As soon as they entered, however a hush came over the room and soon Ami and her father were walking to the head of the room, while members lined up on either side forming a pathway.  
  
Upon almost reaching the bottom steps to lead to the head table where others had already been seated, a man in the line leaned over to her father stating " I see ye found her"  
  
"Were ye in doubt? She is my daughter after all" her father stressed.  
  
"No Aaron, no one would ever doubt you", the man said softly with a lack of sincerity that made Ami believe that he should not be trusted.  
  
Pulling out one off the seats at the head table, her father indicated she should sit and after following his instruction, he sat on the left of her in the centre of the table to address the clans.  
  
"I have spoken to the McClaren clan and with the joining of us and them, our power would be unsurpassed and the council all has reason to believe that it would mean less chances of any threat towards us," stated one of the leaders.  
  
The room was once again filled with voices as the clans gave their assent to the statement.  
  
Turning to her now, Ami was filled with apprehension as one red haired man from the front line of the crowd got up and walked up the few steps to the table.  
  
"I, Ian, laird of the Straughan clan have come to claim the hand of Ami of the Macleod clan," he said loudly.  
  
Gasping Ami looked with trepidation at the tall man. He was big, to say the least. Sharp green eyes, long red hair and forearms and legs that looked as if he had spent long, hard hours at the gym. He chose that moment to look up at her and she felt her heart squeeze tightly in fear.  
  
Her father turned to her and covered her hand which she had not realised was trembling, raising an eyebrow at her as if to ask why she was.  
  
Standing a woman at the end of the dais said softly "To make the claim of the future leader of our united front, there can be no such claim. Ami"...she turned her head to look at the blue-haired girl, "has to make the choice herself. If she rejects you then there can be no wedding."   
  
Ami released a long sigh of relief and turned to look at Ian saying in Irish brogue "I'm truly honoured for your interest Ian, but I hae nay intention of marrying you now or ever."  
  
"But what stronger links for the clan than a marriage between us?" he said loudly.  
  
Ami felt more than saw her father stand next to her and say "If she has already told you nay lad, take yer place"  
  
"Well let me put it this way Macleod," Ian stressed the name in a way which showed little respect "if she nay marries me, then the Straughan clan will have no linkage with the united front."  
  
Gasps could be heard collectively around the room as some persons rose their voices in anger while others remained silent but nevertheless highly interested as to what their future leader would do.  
  
Knowing this was a test to the way persons would view her in the future Ami started in her normal way to figure out solutions to the problem in front of her.  
  
About to answer she started when the doors leading into the room swung open and Zoicite, Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jaedite made their way up the centre path to the head table.  
  
"There will be no wedding between Ian and Ami" Jaedite stated loudly.  
  
Having had turned when the five entered the room Ian bristled with anger, "And why is that?"  
  
"Because there has already been a linkage made between our clan and yours" Endymion answered.  
  
"What are ye five daft? There has been no such linkage," Ian continued his angry eyes never wavering.  
  
As he ended his statement, a couple made their way into the proceedings. The man spoke up "Actually laird Ian there has. Last night I Helm of the Macleod clan married 'Lise of the Straughan."  
  
Recognising the woman as his sister Ian roared "Ye what?"  
  
Looking smug and like a woman much in love and loved in return "Aye it is true brathair 'mo," the red haired woman answered sweetly.  
  
"So as we were saying, we thank ye for your interest in our Ami but our clans are already linked by marriage and by the looks of it soon by blood," Zoicite winked devilishly.  
  
Not even turning to look back at the head table, Ian stormed out of the room. Ami who remained silent from the time the door had opened stared at her five saviours all decked out in tartans and yes kilts and smiled openly.  
  
'They are wearing skirts and they still look sexy' she mused not at all surprised when they turned to with raised eyebrows to her smiling.  
  
Nodding at them she grinned about to go and hug them for saving her.  
  
'We will always protect you our Ami' Nephrite sent to her and she relaxed knowing he meant it truly. 


	11. Choices to make

The present time faded and Ami found herself being catapulted into another world, another dimension.  
  
This time the world around her reminded her of her Sailor planet Mercury.   
  
Ice and water were the makings of this realm and Ami knew in her heart this was truly her first home as she gazed out the window.  
  
As she stood on the iced surface of her castle, her blue eyes swam with unshed tears as she was invaded by memories.   
  
Turning her head she barely felt the ice-cold breeze gripping her body and saw on the horizon as a large mass of darkness headed towards her.  
  
Frowning she squinted trying to make out the formation, and when she did, her heart pounded in anticipation as she could make out the beams of light and darkness fighting for supremacy.  
  
'We're at war!'  
  
Wanting to know what was going on, Ami found herself looking through the eyes of her rescuers who not surprisingly were in the midst of the fray.  
  
They were giving a valiant fight but Ami could see they were not going to win.  
  
The leader of the Dark Power was now making his way towards them cutting down the lesser soldiers with a deadly accuracy that could be heard as bodies were ripped open and burned rapidly with the black acid that seeped from his body.  
  
Feeling the heaviness of his evil power deep in her soul, Ami made her mind up to enter the fight, even though oddly remembering the guys' words to her before they left.  
  
'Stay here' they had urged her, 'You'll be safer.'  
  
'Well safer is not where I want to be' and unconsciously blocking her thoughts from them, she made her way out of the castle.  
  
As she stepped out of the guard gate however, Ami's body was taken from her and she realised that what she was about to witness were her deepest memories and all she could do was let it happen as her body was guided through the motions of the past event.  
  
She found herself standing in the midst of the bloodshed around her, clashing bodies, beaming lights, grunts of might and cries of anguish were the only sounds heard as she stood calmly waiting for her enemy to approach.  
  
In the corner of her eye, she saw him and turned to face the leader as he saw her.  
  
As red eyes clashed with blue everything else around them froze and soldiers quickly dropped their weapons and stood back to let their leaders chose the outcome of this war.  
  
Her enemy was tall and huge. Wafts of stale air permeated from his grotesque body, and when he smiled at her razor sharp teeth made their presence known as he snapped at her.  
  
Chuckling deep in his throat, he uttered gutturally "Hmm the Queen herself has come to offer me her kingdom. Play your cards right and I'll keep you alive to be my mate." As he said the words his snake like tongue proceeded to lick his thin lips.  
  
Eerily calm Ami watched him "I'll give you one chance to leave my kingdom. You're fouling up the air. Leave now"  
  
Laughing loud, he raised his black taloned hands tipped with razor edge points. "I take orders from no one little girl." With this he sent a great surge of power towards her ripping the ice surface in front and behind her.  
  
Ami did not even blink and gave a small smirk. "Is that all you've got?" she taunted him. "You've got to do much better than that cause you're doing nothing to blow up my skirt."  
  
Accepting the challenge the beast sent a stronger blast at her body, this time causing her skirt and blouse to be ripped from her body leaving her in her short under-dress.  
  
Smiling at her lustily he added, "You will make a fine mate"  
  
Grinning Ami drawled "And you'll make a fine coat," with this she raised her arms before cupping her hands and sent him a strong blast knocking him and many of his minions back a half mile.  
  
Growling the beast charged towards her like a bull and like a true pro Ami dodged each of the blast of power he sent at her.   
  
Jumping into the air Ami summoned her powers together and sent shards of ice into the beast's skin causing him to howl in pain.  
  
As his skin started to spout the black acid of his heart into the air around him Ami telepathically told her generals to stay back from the gushing bile and to move the soldiers out of harm's way before she made her final attack.  
  
About to send herself into a spin for her last move, she felt a great surge of power come from the beast's weakening body.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
As another skin burst forth from the creature's body, a huge shockwave ripped through the air and flattened her army.  
  
"No!!" Ami dropped to the surface to look at her men, many of whom were dead.  
  
"Bastard!" she shouted, "You know the rules. While the leaders fight no harm can be done to the other's army.'  
  
"I have no intention of playing by the rules. It's not my fault you can't protect your followers better," he rasped sending her a blast, which caused the earth to shake and tremble.  
  
"Argh" Ami was sent through the air and crashed into the ice wall guarding her castle.  
  
Not even having time to catch her breath she felt as a sharp pain ripped through her leg.   
  
Nevertheless she pushed herself albeit a little wobbly from the wall and refused to look at her leg, which was paining badly.  
  
Looking up at him as he grinned smugly at her she said, "Who are you? What are you?"  
  
"I am your King! Bow to me and I will save you," he commanded.  
  
"I bow to no one" Ami sent another blast, disappearing to reappear behind him conjuring a spear of ice and casting it deeply into his heart.  
  
Backing off she watched in fear as he pulled the spear from his body and licked his acid blood from the tip throwing it towards her with a speed she could not dodge.   
  
Suddenly Nephrite appeared in front of her and took the spear deep into his back saving her.  
  
As she looked at his face in horror, he grinned at her painfully 'You were always stubborn. You should have stayed in the castle.'  
  
'Shh conserve your strength,' she sent him and took him into her arms, kissing his forehead while keeping her eye on the beast who was watching them.  
  
Sending the others a message, Kunzite nodded and appeared to take Nephrite away from the battlefield.  
  
Kunzite looked lovingly at her 'We will not leave you' looking at the scrapes on her face and bruises forming on the rest of her small body barely visible through the linen of the short dress left on her.  
  
'You have to'  
  
Stubbornly he shook his head, as did the others.  
  
Frowning Ami sternly sent 'I'm not asking you to stay,' and as they were about to argue she played her trump card. 'I'm giving you a direct order'  
  
With this they had no choice but to abandon her but continued to keep a vigil over her from a hill not far from the battlefield.  
  
Standing up she looked at the beast 'I'm through playing with you'  
  
'Good cause you were starting to bore me,' he stated cockily.  
  
He charged at her sending small knives of dark light into her body and then he just stopped and admired the damage he had made.  
  
Ami watched in horrid fascination as her wounds started to heal but not with the cleansing feel of when Nephrite attended to her. No, this healing was evil and she felt a coldness seep into her heart where there had never been before.  
  
"What did you do?" she shouted.  
  
"My mate has to be like me. If not in the physical form then definitely within the soul," he drawled.  
  
As she dropped to her knees Ami felt the darkness changing her. Evil thoughts became her main focus and flashed in her brain and she let out a shrill of pain and her normal ocean blue eyes turned a bright shade of red.  
  
Gasping for air under the foulness that was seeking to pervade her soul, Ami felt the presence of the others, knowing they would try to come to her rescue and be killed because of it.  
  
Gathering her strength, she stood as her body tried to fight off the evil invasion.  
  
"I will not fail them," she gritted her teeth and concentrated on building her strength as bolts of lightning lit up the sky.   
  
As it continued to build, the ice surface started to shake, breaking in areas revealing the swirling angry waters beneath.  
  
Raising her hands to the sky the bolts of lightning connected with her and a large wave washed over her hiding her from the his sight.  
  
As the water receded, she stood strongly and lifted her eyes to meet with the beast's.  
  
As they turned from blue to silver radiating with her energy, Ami focused her powers amassing them to one point in her body waiting for that moment of release while the beast sent his most powerful blast at her.  
  
"Yai!" she sent her blast at him, ripping through his power blast and travelling straight and through him and spreading outwards to his remaining army leaving none alive.  
  
Everything then became eerily calm and Ami let out a breath right before toppling backwards as her strength left her.  
  
She never made it to the ground however as Endymion's arms closed around her and held her close to his chest.  
  
"Queen, are you alright?" Jaedite asked her softly as they gathered around her sans Nephrite who had been transported back into the castle for the healing process.  
  
"I'm fine," she smiled at them, "Just tired that's all. But I can walk," she stated pointedly looking at Endymion as he made to get up with her in his arms.  
  
As they started to walk towards the castle Ami looked at the dead soldiers laying scattered on the battlefield and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Make sure their families are all provided for,' she said 'and they'll each be buried with full military honours.'  
  
As she turned to make her way through the gates, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and instinctively grabbed at the nearest thing to her, Kunzite's arm.  
  
'What is it?' they asked urgently.  
  
She started to shake violently 'The darkness... the darkness still lives... within me' Her eyes glowed an unnatural red and her white kingdom started to grow black vines around it swallowing it up.  
  
She heard a growl and lifting her eyes she gasped as her protectors now took on the look of the beast she had just defeated. Their kind eyes had hardened and their bodies became grossly misshapen.   
  
She could hear the cries of her kingdom's little children calling for their mothers as they were brutally raped by monsters who were their fathers.  
  
Blinking rapidly everything returned as normal, and she knew that was their future if the darkness fully claimed her.  
  
As her abdomen lanced her again, she quickly made up her mind and took a few steps away from them.  
  
'Get away from me' she messaged as they turned to hold her trying to help. 'You can't help me. No one can,' and floated backwards from them.  
  
'Ami,' she heard Nephrite's call in her mind as he struggled from his bed in the healing chamber within the castle. 'Wait for me'  
  
Smiling sadly, she sent 'No, I cannot. Take care of your brothers for me,' sending them each this farewell message and let them know the only way to destroy the evil fully was with her own death.  
  
As they each screamed, pleaded and shouted at her begging her to stay she chanted these words:  
  
'All that I am and all that I will be comes from the link between you five and me. I will return to another place and time and once again I will be yours and you will be mine.'  
  
Before they could truly foster in their heads what she was about to do, she charged her powers and on under a clear blue sky reflected by the surface of white ice came a brilliant but deadly burst of light claimed her small body ripping it into shreds.  
  
'NO!!!!!!' they felt the broken link at once and gasped as their minds sought to seek and connect with hers, reeling with the fact that something which had been a part of them since her birth had disappeared leaving them incomplete.   
  
As she felt their anguish, despair and anger Ami found herself standing outside of the portal gates with Pluto, shocked at all that had been revealed.  
  
"Throughout the centuries you have returned to them as you have seen with your first recollection of living in Scotland but the link was never as powerful as it had been before and only when it is will you actually find rest," Pluto told her softly.  
  
"You have to choose Ami. Do you want to live your ultimate destiny or resign yourself to your current fate?"  
  
"Return me to them, Pluto. I have many questions to ask and I will not get the answers here," Ami told her friend.  
  
Nodding Pluto waved her magic staff and Ami found herself back into the dark room where the others were waiting.  
  
Standing before her they looked at her expectantly before preceding her back into the lighted hall where they walked silently into the large living room and gestured for her to sit.  
  
'When you are ready to ask, we are ready to answer' Endymion sent.  
  
Taking a deep breath Ami began. 


	12. Become Amelia

---------  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine  
  
----------  
  
'First thing who am I?'  
  
'You are exactly who you think you are' Endymion answered.  
  
'That's just it. If you had asked me a couple of days ago that same question I would have been able to say, I'm Ami Mathers. I'm 16 years old and the only child of Marina Mathers. My father died when I was 10 years old. I attend high school and I have four best friends one of whom we have all sworn our lives to protect.'  
  
Gasping, Ami realised a bit belatedly that she had given out too much information with regards to the scouts and placed her hand over her mouth looking at the others.  
  
'Ahh Serena. Also known as Sailor Moon, daughter of Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom,' Kunzite scoffed and waved away her concerns 'We already knew about her but that life means nothing to us and it should not to you.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Ami asked perplexed.  
  
'You were meant to lead never to follow' said Jaedite strongly. 'Why in this time they would put you in such a position is absolutely ludicrous.'  
  
'In answer to your question, you are Amelia, Queen of Oskiian, ruler of its people, lands and oceans, and quite our very capable and confident leader. Indeed you are its past, present and future,' Nephrite looked at her to see the effect his words had.   
  
As Ami's mind reeled and tried to come to grips with this new information, she knew in her heart they would not lie to her.  
  
"Where's Oskiian?" she whispered aloud.  
  
"It's in another time and space," Endymion noticed her hands were trembling as she placed them in her lap and clamped down the urge to lay his hand over hers.  
  
'Our people have waited diligently for you, but as your protectors we had no choice but to search for you and bring you back home' Nephrite voiced refusing to speak the words out loud, knowing he had to get her back used to this way if she was indeed to accept her destiny.  
  
'What about my friends? My mother? I can't just abandon them.'  
  
'You already have' Jaedite said, 'When you tucked away your wand and packed your bags and headed downtown you walked away from that life and you returned to us.'  
  
Looking at him Ami whispered, 'How did you know that? I never told you.'  
  
'You made it known when you were unconscious from the stab wound,' Zoicite said.  
  
Receiving this as she had everything else she stated 'But it does not mean that I want to leave them.'  
  
'Accepting us means you have to.'  
  
'And if I don't?' Ami raised her eyes to look at each of them registering how uncomfortable they looked before answering her.  
  
'If you don't then Oskiian is done,' Nephrite said softly.  
  
'Done?! Do you mean?'  
  
Nodding their heads they came to her as one voice 'Yes. Let us explain. When you died all those years ago, by rights we should have died with you but you cast a spell and so bound us to existence. We still protected Oskiian while maintaining our search for you but with your long absence the city has began to crumble and our people pine for the return of their leader. Since you have been gone so long, they will give up hope soon and the enemies we have tried to keep out will know of this weakness and will not hesitate to come and destroy our home.'  
  
Letting this sink in Ami opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kunzite.  
  
'Before you give us your answer know this. We know you and we know you have a strong sense of honour and would want to help but this can only work if you accept all of this including embracing who and all that you are. The times before when we have met you in different plains, you were not ready so we did not retrieve you. But we have had signs that you are now but it is your choice my queen.'   
  
'What kind of signs?'  
  
'You practically radiate with power. It's in every movement you make,' not telling her that she had almost killed them unconsciously.   
  
'You're almost back to full strength but the only way it can be truly fulfilled is by you letting go everything you are in this world especially Sailor Mercury,' Endymion implored her.  
  
'I don't know if I can,' she stated truthfully.  
  
'It's not a matter of can, you don't want to,' Zoicite said impatiently and as Nephrite and Endymion cast him hard looks for speaking in this tone, he continued 'No! she has to know this. I'm sick and tired of living year after year so far away from home.'  
  
Getting up to stand in front her, he continued 'We have a duty to our people as well as you and if you don't shape up and stop whining like a little girl those long years of absence will be for naught and I for one don't like wasting my time.'  
  
"Enough!!" Nephrite shouted losing his poise and stood, fury stamped all over his face "Zoicite you try my patience. You know better than to address our queen like that.'  
  
'If she was truly our queen I would have never been able to do that, but until she can prove herself, she's just another possibility.'  
  
Zoicite's thoughts echoed in Ami's mind and casting a glance at the others she knew they had not heard his thoughts and was left to wonder if that had been his intention as he walked away to sit in a chair across the room from her and his brothers.  
  
'What do I have to do. Show me' she said to them.  
  
'Are you willing to let go?' Kunzite asked  
  
Meeting each one of them with her stare, she nodded 'Yes' and as she looked at Zoicite she saw a glimmer of respect cross his face.  
  
------------------------  
  
The next few weeks were gruelling to Ami as she was retrained in her abilities as Oskiian's queen.  
  
Kunzite and Zoicite took over her physical training, learning her all the different techniques of combat and the handling of a wide arrange of weapons from different worlds and eras.   
  
She woke with a sparring session early in the mornings and ended way into the night on many days leaving her small body stiff and worn out but she refused to let them know this, not wanting to show any sign of weakness that she knew would be scorned by Zoicite.  
  
He was pushing her harder than Kunzite but yet she refused to give in, wanting nothing more than that day when she bested him as she knew Queen Amelia could and would.  
  
Jaedite and Endymion trained her in the political and social workings of their land while Nephrite trained her on the mental and spiritual plain, making her understand the strength of her sights.   
  
Despite their treatment of her however she knew that while she recalled some of her abilities it was not enough to placate in their minds that she was ready to be returned.  
  
A question plaguing her mind popped out of her mouth one day while walking through the lush garden with Nephrite after a telekinetic session. "Why have you not taken me back to Oskiian?"  
  
He stopped walking and looked down at her "You know why."  
  
"I'm far from ready huh?" she cast her eyes down not wanting to see the pity in his eyes.  
  
Placing his finger underneath her chin he forced her head up and made her see the pride in his smiling eyes "Actually you are progressing well but no you aren't ready yet. But you will be," his brown eyes holding hers  
  
"When Nephrite? It's taking too long. Some things are coming back and it seems most natural but then others are just taking too long," she said exasperatedly.  
  
Chuckling he said "I see Zoicite's impatience is beginning to rub off on you."  
  
Not seeing her smile at this, he leaned over and kissed her forehead in a soothing gesture, "Be patient my Ami. You will soon set your gaze upon Oskiian land again."  
  
She leaned into him and hugged him tightly, the top of her head barely reaching his chin and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
As the breeze around them picked up Ami could not deny the fierce longing in her heart and pulled away from him slightly standing on her tip toes before sinking a hand into his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
When their lips touched, both became ignited in a flame of desire and memories of long ago hit her with such an intensity she reeled away from him bringing her fingers up to touch her swollen mouth.  
  
"Perch 


	13. Finders Losers

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Sailor Moon is not mine.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next day Ami awoke with a clear mind and focus.   
  
As she stood under the spray of the shower, she recalled how her dreams during the night had shown her past pieces of how she had been.   
  
And in each of them she had felt a power which was like coming home on a rainy night to find a warm fire and a hot cup of cocoa topped with marshmallows.  
  
As she stood in front of the mirror towelling herself dry, she flushed as she remembered the times when her fantasies had taken her to the heights of pleasure and frowned.  
  
'Were they really fantasies or were they real? Did those times actually happen?' as she remembered with clarity the way she had felt when the four had touched and caressed her body.  
  
Shrugging she said it was not of importance and opened her closet door that she had always found laden with clothes that fit her perfectly.  
  
It had been her past wardrobe as the queen and had been obviously added to during the years of her absence by her league.  
  
Smiling to herself she picked out an outfit that normally before she had got there she would not have dared to try on.  
  
It was an all black sleeveless tunic that fell almost snugly to her knees and was embroidered with silver trimming around the edges and accentuated her blue hair and eyes. The material of it however allowed for easy movement, something, which was needed with her physical training.  
  
Putting on black combat boots with silver laces and matching leather arm guards for her training, when she looked at herself once again in the mirror she was awe struck by how much the outfit suited her and the smug smile the mirror gave back caused her to laugh softly.  
  
'Imagine what Serena and the others would say if they saw me in this get up'  
  
Thinking that, she wondered how the scouts were coping in her absence as she placed a choker with a sapphire the colour of her eyes for its centre gem around her neck.  
  
'I miss them but not as much as I thought I would have,' she walked through the doors of her room and headed towards the training room, her body now conditioned to ignore any hunger pains from missing breakfast.  
  
'I wonder what they are up to and I pray that they are ok,' as she thought of the fun she had once had as the blue scout with her counterparts.  
  
As the door for the training room opened, however she realised her mistake as Zoicite looked at her disgustedly and stormed towards her.   
  
'If you are going to be thinking that loudly about your friends, you'll be no good for concentration and I don't have time to waste holding your hand as you take a trip down memory lane.'  
  
Hearing his thoughts so loudly it registered in her mind that she had not blocked hers as she had thought of the scouts and knew that each of the guys had heard her as plain as day.  
  
Knowing instinctively this had caused them hurt, she at first made to move out of the way when Zoicite threw away the weapon he had been holding onto the floor and moved to brush past her at the door.  
  
However she reached out a hand and placed it on his chest effectively stopping him, a movement which shocked both him and Kunzite who had also been awaiting her arrival in the room but remained sitting on the floor while Zoicite walked out.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Ami said softly looking up at Zoicite.  
  
"Some place more peaceful," he remarked cuttingly "It's so loud in here I can't hear myself think."  
  
Once upon a time Ami would have let him walk out but gazed at him coldly.  
  
"Funny I don't remember giving you permission to go or you asking," saying this she pushed him back into the room her cold anger causing the doors to slam securely shut behind her.  
  
"We have work to do and I don't have time to waste coddling to your insecurities for me thinking of my friends because I will not apologise for it. Now pick up that sai and let me see what you've got and it had better be more than what you gave me yesterday. I'm sick and tired of your shit."  
  
Holding her hand out one of the many swords that adorned the walls flew into it and twirling it as if she was indeed its true master she sent another weapon telekinetically to Kunzite who caught it quickly.   
  
'Fight me' she ordered loudly in their heads 'And hold nothing back, because I won't' she smiled smugly.  
  
Launching himself off the floor Kunzite grinned 'It's about time' as Zoicite captured himself from his former shock and both launched an attack.  
  
Feeling their moves before they even made them Ami smiled and launched her counter attack saying to herself 'Welcome back Amelia'  
  
--------  
  
"Come on Mars focus," Sailor Moon implored her have to find her "This place is giving me the creeps."  
  
"It's coming" Mars opened her violet eyes and pointed down the alley. "She was here but this is where the trail ends," the red scout said sadly.  
  
"Well she couldn't have just disappeared into thin air could she?," Jupieter said angrily as she kicked around the trash at the back of the alley where Ami had been stabbed and rescued.  
  
"Yeah she's not Houdini" Venus said, "If only we could use the link to find her"  
  
"It's never been used in that way but what other choice do we have," said their leader and as they nodded they came together and joined hands.  
  
"Concentrate on finding her. Focus scouts we have to find Mercury."  
  
Standing together their different energies flowed over them causing them to travel through time and space, their main goal tracking down their elusive blue scout.  
  
Opening their eyes they gasped as they found themselves down a dark hallway within a castle.  
  
"This is it" Mars murmured and as all looked at her "The dream I had, the one that I told you guys about before Mercury went missing."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sailor Moon asked Mars.  
  
"You are our leader, you tell me," Mars said angrily.  
  
"I only meant because you had the dream and could probably remember it better than we could," Sailor Moon said so piteously her mouth trembled as she tried not to cry.  
  
"You need to grow up do you know that!" Mars shouted exasperatedly and Jupiter stepped in and shouted right back at Mars "And you need to control your temper"  
  
The argument which ensued caused Sailor Moon to start bawling and as Venus looked from one to the other she had no idea how to make them stop knowing it was their calm Mercury who tempered this arguments and consoled their leader's crying fits.   
  
"Sailor Mercury where are you?" Venus shouted at the top of her lungs.   
  
The other three scouts stopped their actions and looked incredulously as the gold scout continued to shout at the top of her lungs causing echoes to be heard throughout the castle.  
  
"Venus! What do you think you are doing" whispered Jupiter.  
  
"What does it sound like I'm doing? At least I don't have the time to sit around either yelling or crying," Venus said pointedly.  
  
"Mars fire bird ignite!" The hallway became illuminated with the fire cast from Mars' power and the four scouts started to make their way down the hallway towards their friend hopefully.  
  
----------  
  
'What was that sound?' Ami asked before instinctively guessing it was the scouts, her fight stance dropping towards Zoictie as she focused on it.  
  
'Intruders' Zoicite snarled before phasing out to deal with them before Ami could stop him.  
  
Sighing she mumbled to herself to work on his patience and looked at Kunzite who waited for her order.  
  
'Let's go' she watched as he nodded and they both phased out to where Ami sensed Endymion was already talking to the scouts and urged him not to hurt them but to make them leave.  
  
As she arrived she saw the blast of Mars' fire towards Endymion which passed through him as he told them to go.  
  
She felt the others behind her and knew this was the ultimate test.  
  
She would have to choose between the scouts and her followers and even though it would cut through her to the bone to leave either, she had no doubts as to what she had to do.  
  
Feeling Jupiter's anger boiling up, Ami knew she had to put a stop to this because while Endymion and Nephrite would not lose their patience so easily, the other three would and harm could be done to the scouts who were threatening not themselves but the resolve of her return as their Queen.  
  
She whispered words and Endymion took his place one step behind her on her left, Nephrite her right and Kunzite and Jadeite one step behind them while Zoicite brought up the rear.  
  
Stepping forward more confidently than she felt she caused the lights of the torches to light with every step she took towards the scouts.  
  
As she reached them a collective gasp could be heard.  
  
"Mer...Mercury?" Serena gasped as she took in Ami's calm face.  
  
"No I'm no longer the blue scout," Ami said, registering the shock on their faces as she uttered the words.  
  
"Ami what do you mean?" Serena let her name slip knowing somehow that no secrets were hidden in this place.  
  
"It means that you have wasted your time and need to go back from whence you came," said Jaedite.  
  
"Excuse me but I do believe she was talking to Ami not to you," said Lita scornfully her anger continually rising.  
  
"And what are you then, her spokesperson?" Jaedite countered.  
  
"Ami I don't know what they have done to you but it's ok we can help you," Serena said taking out her crystal calling forth her power to heal and directing the blast towards her blue haired friend who did not budge but let the power float over her.  
  
As everyone turned to look at her expectantly Ami watched the last sparkle of Serena's magic float away before looking up at her and grinning coldly "Sorry old friend, you can't heal what is not sick."  
  
Turning away from them she started to walk away and said "Go back home you guys and forget you ever knew me."   
  
"Ami no!!" With this cry Raye launched herself at Ami's retreating back but was quickly blocked and tossed away by Kunzite.  
  
"Jupiter thunder dragon!!" Lita shouted and as her power headed straight towards Nephrite, she smiled knowing he would have no time to dodge it.  
  
But he had no intentions of dodging it. Watching it come towards him, they all watched as he slapped it away causing it to hit onto the castle wall harmlessly.  
  
As she watched them parry she knew it would not be long before too got serious and when it did the only ones that would be hurt would be the scouts.  
  
'Enough!' she sent the message to the guys who immediately stopped their fights with the scouts and backed off while she came forward.  
  
Ami knew what was required of her. There was no way the scouts would let her go so easily and there was no way she could let down the guys and her people.  
  
The opportunity presented itself to her when Mina tossed her wand at her.   
  
Instinctively reaching out to grab it, Ami let her fingers trail over the insignia once more like a lost friend suddenly found.  
  
The scouts breathed a sigh of great relief as Ami caressed the wand in her hand while the guys looked at each other anxiously.  
  
As she caught her reflection in the wand however, Ami saw as her eyes turned silver and the wand started to melt in her hand before she dropped it to the ground where it crumpled into gold and silver dust.  
  
Looking at her in horror, the scouts back off "What did you do that for?" Mina shrieked  
  
Eyes hard Ami stated "Sailor Mercury is dead and so is Ami."  
  
As they shook their heads in bewilderment Raye looked to the girl in front of her radiating with pure power.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Smiling slightly, Ami gazed back at her "I am Queen Amelia."  
  
----------------  
  
There you have it peeps. Tell me what you think in your reviews and the final chapter is on its way. I thought you guys would be happy that the story would have an ending but anyway check out my other fic on Ami named Blue Silver. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
------------------ 


End file.
